1. Technical Field of the Invention
The invention is in the field of rocket vehicles, in particular attitude control systems and methods.
2. Description of the Related Art
For some rocket vehicles, such as missiles, it is desirable to steer the missile or otherwise control its attitude and course. It is also in general desirable to minimize the amount of fuel required for a missile, such as a long-range missile.